


don't wait for tomorrow

by Queen_BiLociraptor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Headcanon, Movie Night, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BiLociraptor/pseuds/Queen_BiLociraptor
Summary: Short little detailed headcanons about arrowverse characters. Expect angst.Feel free to comment characters you want to see.





	1. Barry/Caitlin/Ray (movie night)

Barry used to love sci-fi movies (and still enjoys the occasional one to this day), but he can't watch anything related to time-traveling without working himself into a panic attack (he's messed so much up, what if he does it _again_ ?). Ray takes special care to avoid those ones now. 

  
Caitlin struggled for a while to be able to watch Christmas movies. At first it was how _happy_ everyone was (why can't Ronnie come back?) and then it turned to cold. She couldn't see snow or ice without feeling the bone-deep feeling of being stuck as Killer Frost. Barry and Ray cuddle themselves around her now (they're so warm it deflects any of those feelings).  
  
Ray doesn't really have an specific movies that upset him, but he doesn't like to be alone (it reminds him of the time he got stuck as a tiny version of himself and no one knew). Luckily Barry loves to cuddle and Cait whispers to him that he won't be alone anymore (it's still there in his mind but it's getting smaller and smaller in size).  



	2. HR, Julian, Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote these back in season 3, but I still like 'em.

HR gets really nostalgic when left alone in STAR Labs. Occasionally, he'll start to drum out one of his favorite songs (they don't seem to have it on Earth-1), while reciting lines from _All's Wells That Ends Wells_.

Julian likes to go bowling, as it was a favorite after school activity for him and his sister. However, he tries to bring someone along with him now, so he doesn't get dragged down by the memories.

Lisa stops by STAR Labs one day, only to see Gypsy and Cisco making out. She's just a bit jealous (he's really good at making out), but she's happy that he's found someone he enjoys.


End file.
